


South Park fic teaser

by BubblyBoba



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyBoba/pseuds/BubblyBoba





	South Park fic teaser

Craig couldn’t believe it. Here was this woman, who had just been drugged by a man paid for by her own husband. Yet she was looking at him softly, and taking to him calmly, and damnit, this wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair how such an amazing woman and such a great mom had her life ruined by some asshole. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way. I know Tweek needs you, he needs to know the truth!” She sighed and leaned closer. “I know.” She whispered. “But it’s not about me, or you. It’s about Tyler and what’s best for him.” 

Craig scrunched up his nose. “Tyler? You mean Tweek?” 

She laughed, a gentle, yet loud laugh and holy shit, that’s where Tweek got it from. She turned to him with a twinkle in her eye. “You didn’t really think i’d name my son something as stupid a Tweek did you?” 

Craig started, gaping at her; before blurting our an astonished, “Tyler?” She smiles warmly, and tilted her head back, her eyes softening. “Tyler Ross Tweek.” Craig ran the name through his head, and it fit the blonde so perfectly,he couldn’t believe it. 

A/N: You guys: tell us what happened to Michael  
Me: what’s that? A completely different fix? You got it.  
Lol anyway, sorry I got really busy so I wasn’t able to update. I recently got into South Park and I actually really like tweeks mom, but Tweek and Kyle are my babies, and this popped into my head and I had to get at least some of it down. So yeah teaser I guess. Don’t worry I still love Bmc and will update soon. See ya later!


End file.
